


The Family You Keep

by nervous_citizen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship/Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, Reading Yaoi You Shouldn't Be Reading, Rumors, Secrets, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervous_citizen/pseuds/nervous_citizen
Summary: It was his mother who had found the graphic novel.Asahi had carelessly tucked it under his pillow, rushing to school that morning. Completely forgetting that it was laundry day. It probably happened as she stripped the bed of it’s sheets, the book flopping on to the floor. Asahi could already see her face as she curious flipped through the book. The horror slowly creeping over her face.God, he had been so stupid.- - -Karasuno's ace has a secret that gets him kicked out of his house. When the rumors begin to spread, he has no choice but to out himself. Some of his team mates take it well, others do not.WIP Title





	1. Kicked Out, Taken In

It was his mother who had found the graphic novel.  
  
Asahi had carelessly tucked it under his pillow, rushing to school that morning. Completely forgetting that it was laundry day. It probably happened as she stripped the bed of it’s sheets, the book flopping on to the floor. Asahi could already see her face as she curious flipped through the book. The horror slowly creeping over her face.  
  
God, he had been so stupid.  
  
The house had been quiet when he got home from practice. He had thought nothing of it at first. She was known to be quiet. Sneaking up on Asahi when he was studying or helping his father with yard work. She spent most of her time in the kitchen, quietly cooking or sewing. His father had often teased him about how he got his shy, reserved nature from his mother.  
  
He should have known something was amiss when she didn’t reply his call. He set his school bag down and kicked his shoes off. He placed them in their usual spot, next to a pair of well cared for penny loafers. His father’s penny loafers. He paused for a moment, realizing his father was home as well.  
  
His father was never home this early.  
  
They were in the living room, sitting quietly on the couch. Asahi could feel the tension as soon as he stepped into the room. His mother appeared to be upset, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve. His father was stone faced, carefully resting a hand on her back. “Mom, dad? Is everything alright?” He asked.  
  
His father’s gaze reached him. Distant at first but then focusing on him. “Asahi-” His mother began before she stopped to hold back what sounded like a sob. His father shushed her and gave her a gentle pat. “Your mother found something in your room-” Asahi’s eyes instantly traveled to the coffee table. Gaze resting on the book placed in the center.  
  
That damn graphic novel.  
  
The color had drained from Asahi face. He could feel his father's gaze on him. Searching his face for an answer. Demanding to be seen. “Would you care to explain?” Asahi could not, _would_ _not_ , meet his gaze. No matter how hard it cut into him. Asahi kept his eyes cast to the ground. Trying to find the words to explain, or to lie, his way out of the situation.  
  
“Tell me it's a joke,” his mother pleaded. “A prank one of your friends made.” He wanted to answer with an awkward laugh and say _, “Of course it’s a joke! You think I’m some kind of filthy pervert?”_ But his jaw was locked tight. Tongue glued to the roof of his mouth. “Answer your mother,” his father snapped, standing on his feet.  
  
It was then he remembered just how big his father was. Azumane men were known to be big, strong men. Full of spit fire. They laughed loud and fought hard. Never backing down from a challenge. They were everything Asahi was not.  
  
Asahi whole body shook. The tears already burning the edges of his eyes. “N-no,” He mumbled, finally finding his voice. His parents were both quiet for a moment. “No?” His mother asked. “No what?” Asahi took a shaky breath. “It's not a joke or a prank.”  
  
His mother stifled a sob. “What do you mean? What do you mean?” She asked, her voice trembling. A broken record. “It's mine. That's my-” his voice suddenly caught in his throat. Realizing what he was saying. What it meant.  
  
Asahi took a deep breath. It was happening too fast, but there was no way he could squirm his way out it now. The truth was right there in front of them.  
  
He looked to his mother first. He had imagined this day much different. He’d always thought he could somehow sway her into his good graces. That she would remember how much she loved him and wouldn’t care about his dirty little secret. But his father… His gaze finally met his father’s face. Cold and hard. Exactly what he was expecting. He wasn’t ready for this. But it was happening. _This_ was happening.  
  
“I’m gay.” 

* * *

Daichi looked surprised when he opened the door. “Asahi? What are you doing here?” He asked. Asahi gave him a nervous smile. “Sorry for the short notice. I was wondering if I could stay the night?” He asked. “Yeah, come in. Are you hungry? There's probably some food left,” Daichi offered, stepping aside.  
  
“Who is it?” A voice called from the living room. “Asahi! He’s going to stay the night,” Daichi called back. “Okay, but don’t stay up late! You’ve got school tomorrow!” Daichi smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah!”  
  
As they walked past the living room, Asahi peaked in. He could see Daichi’s parent’s cuddled up on the couch together, watching what looked like an old black and white film. They looked so cute together, Daichi’s father’s head resting against his wife’s shoulder.  
  
Asahi felt his face flush and he quickly looked away.  
  
“Did you want some food?” Daichi asked again when they got to his room. “I don’t have much of an appetite,” He replied quietly, setting his bag on the floor. When he looked up, his eyes locked with Daichi. He looked concerned. Maybe even a little mad.  
  
“What happened to your face?” He asked. Asahi shrugged. “Nothing. I was just being clumsy.” Daichi did not look convinced. “Everything okay? At home?” Asahi laughed nervously. “It’s fine. Just the usual- It’s nothing.” Daichi looked ready to argue, but said nothing. “You can stay. A couple of days. If you need to.”  
  
“Thanks, Daichi,” He replied softly. Daichi gave him a nod. “I’m going to grab the futon and some blankets. Make yourself at home.” Asahi sat down at Daichi’s desk and flipped through his books.  
  
It wasn't the first time he had taken refuge at this house. He’d spend several nights here during his first year of high school. Back when his father was going through a particularly bad financial crisis. Daichi was the only one who knew vaguely anything about Asahi’s home life.

  
He remember the first time he had stayed the night. Daichi had found him in the park, slowly swinging with one eye nearly swollen shut. _“What are you doing? Are you okay?”_ He had asked. Asahi had forced a smile and had mumbled some kind of excuse. _“I'm okay, really.”_ He had almost run away that night. Sometimes he wish he had taken that chance. But when Daichi noticed his packed bag, he invited him over. And even though it was school night, Daichi’s parents had welcomed him with open arms.  
  
Daichi came back with his arms full of stuff. Asahi got up and helped him lay out the bed. It was just like before. The smell of the blankets was familiar and comforting. As soon as it was made, Asahi laid down, burying his face into the pillow. The weight of the day finally melting off of him.  
  
“I'm gonna work on some homework. Will the light bother you?” Daichi asked. Asahi rolled onto his back and shook his head. He pulled his hair tie out, his long brown hair falling over his face.  
  
He played with the hair tie between his fingers. “Daichi-” He hesitated for a moment. Was he really going to spill his guts now? He wanted to. Asahi wanted to believe that Daichi would accept him no matter what. Because who Daichi wanted to sleep next to at night didn't matter. But a twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach gave him just enough doubt.  
  
“Ah, never mind.”  
  
Suddenly, the hair band shot out of Asahi’s fingers and nailed Daichi just below his eye. “Hey!” Daichi exclaimed, pressing his hand against the tender spot on his face. Asahi sat up, a nervous sweat breaking out on his brow. “I'm so sorry! I swear, it slipped!” A dark look crossed Daichi’s face, the kind that sent shivers down his spine. He crawled under his blankets to avoid the sting of his gaze.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything right?” Asahi peeked out from under his blankets. Daichi had turned back to his homework. His expression had softened. Asahi rolled onto his side. His chest fluttered.  
  
“I know.”  
  


* * *

  
He had bought the graphic novel during summer break.  
  
It wasn’t explicit, _per say._ Not one like one of the graphic novels that were wrapped in plastic towards the back of the store. He had found it hiding in the action section. The pages facing outwards. He flipped it out of curiosity and was surprised to see a soft colored cover with two men embracing. He was startled at first, quickly shoving it back in the space it came from.  
  
A week later, it was still in the same spot as he had left it. Asahi glanced around before opening it up and flipping through the pages. The art was pretty good. A little better than most of the graphic novels he read, but still with it’s awkward faults.  
  
Asahi didn’t know what had possessed him to buy the graphic novel. He didn’t even realize it was still in his hands until he was at the register and the young female cashier gave him a knowing smile. He could feel the sweat breaking out on his neck and palms.  
  
He rushed out afterwards, cramming the book deep inside his school bag. He’d been too nervous to return again. Afraid the cashier would remember him.  
  
The first time he read it, it was alone in his room. His mother had gone out for groceries and his father wouldn’t be home until late that night.  
  
The second time he read it, he was in the park after practice, hiding beneath a tree.  
  
The third time he read it, he was on the train, the car rocking as it sped towards the next stop.  
  
He had lost count after that, sometimes just picking it up to read his favorite parts all over again. Sometimes after a bad fight with his father or after a long day at practice. He escaped for those brief moments, no longer a third year in high school desperately trying to ignore his feelings.  
  
Sometimes the butterflies it gave him were overwhelming. Making him dizzy with desire. He felt trapped, stuck alone in his head with perverse thoughts. With frantic hot hands, it was always regret and guilt that followed after the wave of pleasure. He scrubbed his hands until they split at the knuckles.  
  
But it was never clean enough.

* * *

Asahi got the voicemail on his phone on the sixth day away from home. He excused himself during lunch and found an empty stairwell for privacy. His mother sniffled on the other end, asking him to come home. _“Your father is sorry. We will get you help. Come home.”_  He had thought about calling her back, but he couldn’t get his fingers to press **send**.  
  
“Who was that?”  
  
Daichi had found him on the stairs. “Just my mom,” Asahi replied quietly. He let out a shaky breath. How much longer could he hide? He couldn’t stay at Daichi’s forever. Not after everything he’s already done for him. His family had been more than gracious, taking him in when things got rough at his house.  
  
“They kicked me out but now my mom wants me to come back.” Asahi stared down at his feet, surprised by his voice. His mouth suddenly felt dry when he tried to swallow. Daichi sat down next to him. “What happened?” He asked. Asahi couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend. He slipped his phone back in the pocket of his pants.  
  
“We got into a fight,” he finally spoke. “My father and I. He told me to get out. That I was a disgrace.” Asahi rubbed his eyes. “What were you guys fighting about?” Daichi then asked. Asahi couldn’t help but let out a quiet, nervous laugh. _What didn’t they fight about?_ But it was different this time. An open hand had become a closed fist. His whole father behind it.  
  
Asahi took in a breath. “I told them-” He hesitated, glancing at Daichi. There was no going back. Daichi would know him for what he was. But when Daichi’s eyes met his, his lost his nerve. “Never mind.”  
  
Daichi glared, letting out an annoyed sigh. “What is it?  
  
“I told them I’m gay.”  
  
Daichi said nothing.  
  
The bell rang overhead. Students began to pass by below them, heading for their next class. They both stood. “You can stay at my place as long as you want. Until things cool off at your place. I’ll see you at practice, right?” Asahi heart swelled in his chest when Daichi looked back at him. “Y-Yes!” He replied, face flushed. Daichi gave him a nodded and headed for class.  
  
He breathed for what felt like the first time in weeks.


	2. Boys and Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever to get to this.

He quickly got back into the swing of things. It was weird how normal everything felt, even though he was staying with Daichi now. He went the extra mile to always help clean around the house and to make himself almost invisible.   
  
“Relax. You’re giving me anxiety,” Daichi said, throwing his eraser at Asahi who was frantically moving around his bedroom. “Sorry,” He replied, shoving all the clothes in Daichi’s hamper. Asahi wondered if his mother had been in his room since she found the comic.   
  
“Practice was brutal today,” Asahi said with a sigh, sitting down on Daichi’s bed. “You did really well. Unlike some people...” Daichi replied, a look of irritation crossing his face. Asahi bit back a laugh. “Hinata and Kageyama were all over the place today, weren’t they?” Daichi sighed and shook his head. “As soon as Hinata got riled up, Tanaka got all riled up. Then Noya-” Daichi muttered something under his breath about a chain reaction. Asahi chuckled softly.   
  
Daichi turned back to his homework, quietly scribbling in his notebook. Asahi took that as a cue to do his own school work. He reached for his school bag and pulled out his books. English was always first. He flipped through several pages before he finally found where he left off.  
  
“You’ve never been with anyone… Right?” Daichi suddenly asked after a long moment of silence. Asahi didn’t look up, fiddling with the corner of the page he was currently reading. “Been with anyone? What do you mean?” Daichi cleared his throat. “Like, have you had a… you know… a boyfriend or whatever.” Asahi felt the book slipping from his fingers. He fumbled a little before pressing it tightly against his lap. “N-no. Of course not-” He replied, flustered.   
  
“How do you know, then? That you like boys that way.”  
  
Asahi felt hot. “How do you know you like girls?” He countered. Daichi’s cheeks turned pink. “How else!” Asahi played with the corners of his book. “Well, it’s exactly the same. Only with guys.”   
  
Daichi tapped his pencil against his notebook. Asahi could tell he wanted to ask more. But he hesitated this time. As if afraid to ask the wrong question. “Have you always known?” Daichi finally asked. Asahi awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “It feels like it,” he replied softly.   
  
He dog eared his book, pressing his fingernail into the fold. He felt exposed. As if he had said too much. Asahi tried to read his english book, but the words seemed to melt together into black strings of meaningless symbols. A tight feeling clutched at his heart.   
  
“Sometimes I wish I wasn't.” He added after a long beat of silence. “Wasn't...gay?” Daichi asked. “Yeah,” Asahi mumbled. He tugged at the folded corner on his book. The fibers of the paper broke free. “Things would be a lot less complicated…” He rolled the small triangle between his fingers until it became a hard ball.   
  
“You can't help who you love.” Asahi glanced over at Daichi. Their eyes met. “It shouldn't matter anyways. Right?” Daichi continued. Asahi had no answer for him. He crushed the small ball of paper between his fingers.  
  
“Right…”

* * *

  
He had always liked boys with a lot of spirit.

  
His first crush had been on a boy named Saito who had transferred to his class in 4th grade. He had a bright smile, even though he was missing a front tooth. He seemed proud of it, really. Asahi remembered the fluttering feeling in his stomach when the boy bumped into him on the playground. It was the first time he had felt it. That awkward feeling that made his face and other places hot. It startled him.  
  
Saito acted like he wasn't intimidated by Asahi’s size and threatened to fight him. When Asahi didn’t respond with a fight, Saito laughed and asked to be his friend. _“You’re nothing but a big ol’ softy. Made of marshmallows. I like marshmallows. I like to microwave them and they get all melty and stick to your fingers. It’s gross and cool.”_   
  
They spent most of their days together until Saito moved away in sixth grade. He watched as they packed up the last bit of their belongings into their car. Asahi’s stomach was sick with dread. _Should have ran after them. Should have said goodbye._ He remembered waking up in the middle of the night crying, his chest aching so hard he was sure he would die.  
  
Then, he moved on to middle school where a boy in his class almost kissed him on a dare. A pretty boy named Kenji who had wild brown hair and a funny laugh. He spent a good portion of his time standing outside of the classroom holding buckets filled with water.  
  
He wasn’t sure what started the whole thing. It was during lunch one day. Several of them had gone to the roof to eat. Asahi had kept to himself while everyone else raged about homeroom. _“I dare you!”_ One of the boys suddenly shouted. Asahi looked up from his lunch, all eyes on him. _“Hm?”_ He asked. Everyone snickered. _“Com’on! Are you chicken?”_ Another boy said. They nudged at Kenji, who gave Asahi an uneasy look. _“What dare?”_ He asked, a nervous knot in his stomach. _“Kenji said he’d kiss a boy for 1500 yen! Com’on Asahi! Don’t be a chicken either!_ ” They goaded him more.   
  
Asahi had flinched when he felt the warmth of Kenji’s breath on his jaw. He shoved Kenji away, afraid he would know as soon as this mouth touched him. His heart pounded painfully against his sternum as the rest of the boys cracked up with laughter. He remembered how his face felt like it was on fire and the stab of disappointment when he saw a brief look of relief cross Kenji’s face. _“I can’t believe you almost did it! That’s gross!”_ They all laughed about it later.   
  
Asahi’s stomach still turned uneasily when he thought about it.   
  
But the worst crush he had was Nishinoya. Small, temperamental, energetic Noya. With his spiky hair, warm smile, and shenanigans. Girl-crazy Yu Nishinoya. With the other boys it had been obvious that nothing would ever happen. But with Noya, it had felt different. For a brief time, he had felt something there. Like maybe, just maybe, something could happen.  
  
He met Noya for the first time during his junior year at volleyball practice. He was smitten as soon as he saw him play, amazed by his agility and speed. It also didn’t help that he was loud and goofy, two of Asahi’s weaknesses. It was hard to ignore the stupid fluttering feelings in his gut.   
  
Asahi wasn’t sure how they became so close so fast. It made him sweat every time Noya touched him. But it also made him want more. His crush felt so painfully obvious. But Noya never seemed to notice.   
  
They flirted quite often. Not intentionally or with any real feeling. Asahi often misspoke and Noya would roll with it. It became their “thing”. Jokingly flirting with each other. It was typically Noya who initiated it, winking at Asahi during the middle of practice. It always got him too flustered to focus.   
  
But it wasn't just their awkward flirtation that fueled Asahi’s crush. It was Noya who always noticed first when he was feeling down or having an off day. He made him laugh and never asked Asahi to explain himself or his home life. He pushed him to work hard and to be confident.   
  
He had almost confessed to Noya. Not long before their big fight. Asahi was spending the night at his house. Laying on the floor, waiting for Noya to get out of the shower. His heart throbbing as he desperately tried to not think about the smaller boy washing down his body.   
  
Noya suddenly appeared in the doorway. His usually spiky hair was hanging in his eyes. Asahi couldn’t help but blush (he’d always favored how Noya looked with his hair down). _“I’m surprised you’re still awake,”_ Noya said with a smile.  
  
He turned the light off and crawled into bed. Carefully stepping over Asahi’s legs. Asahi forced himself to to look around the room, ignore the tingling feeling crawling up his legs. Pretending he didn’t feel Noya’s foot brush against him. He listened to Noya drone on about school and practice. Working up the courage to speak, picking at some threads on his blanket. _“Noya-”_ He finally said when the room had gone quiet.  
  
_“I’ve been thinking about asking out Kiyoko-san.”_  
  
He shouldn’t have felt as shocked as he did. Gutted like fish after the catch. But all he could do was force a nervous laugh and wish his friend luck. “Do you think she would go for a guy like me?” Noya asked. Asahi was quiet for a long time.   
  
_“How could she not?”_

* * *

 

“Faster! Go! Go! Go! You got five minute left!” Ukai shouted, clapping his hands together. They boys lapped the gym. Shoes squeaking on the floor.  
  
Asahi could feel a little bit of sweat collecting at the back of his neck. He picked up speed, easily breezing by Ryu and Noya. “Hey!” Ryu shouted at him. Asahi glanced back at him. “You're too slow,” he shouted back. He could hear Noya let out a breathless laugh. Ryu picked up his pace, trying to match Asahi.   
  
“Three minutes!” Ukai shouted, watching the boys run. Ryu finally matched Asahi. He smirked, his face flushed with exertion. Asahi pushed himself harder, pulling ahead.   
  
Suddenly, Hinata was zipping by, a wild, intense look on his face. He was quickly followed by Kageyama. Asahi nearly tripped over his own feet from fright. He quickly collected himself and tried to catch up. Ryu followed closely behind him.   
  
The buzzer went off and everyone slowed to a walk. Except Hinata who plowed right into the cart of volleyballs. His body rolled one way and the cart rolled the other, wildly careening only a few feet before tipping over and spilling everywhere.   
  
Hinata rolled for quite some time before his body stopped. He laid still, catching his breath. Several of the boys stifled their laughter while their coach covered his face. “Idiot! Watch where you're going!” Kageyama scolded. Hinata flushed and sat up. He winced but pointed a finger towards his sullen friend. “Shut up, Kageyama!” Hinata shouted.  
  
Asahi came up next to Hinata. “Are you alright? You really should be more careful.” He held out his hand. Hinata looked up at him, his face flushed. He hesitated before taking Asahi’s hand and pulling himself up. Asahi suddenly realized how small Hinata's hands were compared to his. Calloused from spiking the ball over and over until he hit it just right.   
  
“Thanks Asahi,” Hinata replied softly. Asahi smiled. “You’re surprisingly durable for your size.” Hinata huffed. “I’m not that small! You're just a giant!” Asahi frowned, a little stung by the comment.   
  
“Hinata! Clean up your mess and take another lap! The rest of you, get to work!” Ukai shouted, clapping his hands together. Hinata sighed. He shuffled over to cart and tipped it back up on its wheels. One of the other teammates helped him pick up the scattered volleyballs. Nervously laughing when Kageyama came over to scold Hinata again.  
  
“Hey, Asahi, isn’t that your mom?” Daichi asked, appearing at his side. Asahi’s eyes instantly went to the door of the gym. She was standing just outside the threshold, awkwardly peeking in, her eyes scanning the room. Their eyes met and Asahi felt the hair’s on the back of his neck stand on end. “You okay?” Daichi asked, watching him with a concerned expression. Asahi swallowed nervously. “Uh, yeah-” He choked out. “Do you want me to talk to her?” Daichi asked quietly. By this time, others had noticed the woman standing in the doorway, eyes locked on Asahi. “No, no. I’ve got this,” he said, striding towards his mother. “Wait, Asahi-”  
  
He strode up to her, his knees beginning to feel weak and his body shaking. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. “Asahi…” She finally spoke once he was in range of her. “I’m sorry to drop in like this while you’re at practice, but I needed to speak to you-”  
He ushered her outside. “Mother, please, not here,” he said softly.  
  
They walked several paces until they were out of earshot of the gym. She seemed more nervous than him. Nervously fidgeting with the straps of her purse. “Honey, please come home. You’re father is very sorry-”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Please. I know he can get a little… rough sometimes, but you’re father’s been through alot and sometimes he-”  
  
“Are you defending him right now? After he hit me? Again.”  
  
“Asahi, please hear me out.”  
  
Asahi grew quiet. His mother took a breath. “You’re father and I had a very long conversation and we would like it if you came back home. He promises to keep his temper under control.” Asahi felt his heart thump harder against his ribs. “One of the women I work with had a son who was like you,” she paused, her eyes wouldn’t meet him. “It was very hard on their family. He was their only son. Anyways, there was this program in her church-”  
  
“Church?”  
  
“She talks about it often. He's a completely new man, just found a nice woman to marry. He's completely recovered from his… affliction.”  
  
His mother wasn't a religious person. They had talked about spiritualism once. The conversation ended so fast, he couldn’t tell you what they had even talked about. He tried to remember if she believed in a higher power or an afterlife. Or did she really think that what she was suggesting would help him? Either way, he was shocked that she would seek outside help in any case. He didn't even know how to respond.   
  
His mother grew quiet. She must of sensed his discomfort. “I just want you safe. At home.” She paused, reaching for his hands. She grasped them tightly. “You're still my son.”  
  
Asahi’s eyes grew hot and he forced himself to look away, afraid he would cry. He nodded and gave her hands a squeeze. He was relieved to know he still had a place in his home. He finally looked at her and nodded.   
  
“Okay. I'll come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter two. I'm really writing off the fly here. I felt like I might have gotten a little out of character here so I'll try really hard to get back on track with chapter 3. 
> 
> If you've been waiting, thank you for your patience. If you're new, I'm terrible sorry you've stumbled here. Hahah
> 
> Thank you tOg for your comment. I hope you're still here with me. :) And thank you Zalsburry, Paktigija, t0g, simply_kim, MamaSheep, Shadesz, and two mysterious lurkers for the kudos!
> 
> See you all when I eventually post chapter 3!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for like.... several months? I finally decided to post something. God knows if I'll ever finish (I hope I do). Also, I have no idea what Asahi's home life is supposed to be like (or anyone's for that matter). Forgive me for my sins and transgressions. 
> 
> I'm pretty much writing this on the fly so I hope you can bare with me as I struggle to write fan fiction once again.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I'm sort of trying out a new writing style. Kind of compiling short sections together to make up a chapter. I'm hoping it's not too obnoxious. 
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
